Tempestades & Marshemellows
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: Chibiusa tinha um pedido para fazer aos pais. Mas as coisas não correm como ela esperava... One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: **__As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

O tempo estava deprimido. As nuvens ameaçavam romper os céus de chuva grossa e até mesmo de granizo. O vento soprava fortemente contra os objectos no seu caminho, o seu som ecoando como o sopro de uma garrafa. O céu estava cinzento e tristonho, tal como a menina junto à janela, que pensava no seu pequeno dilema. Tinha um pedido a fazer. Uma prenda de aniversário atrasada. E, para tal, precisava de falar com os pais acerca disso. A sábia navegante de Vénus aconselhara falar com a sua mãe em dias maus, quando Serenity bebia chocolate quente. Aí, ela ficava de bom humor e era a altura perfeita para falar com ela. Claro que Vénus ignorava que nem depois de todas as tempestades vinham bonanças. Afinal, os pais da pequena eram pessoas erróneas, por baixo da camada de verniz que os transpareciam como gente perfeita.

Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas junto à varanda, fitando o exterior com profundo aborrecimento e tristeza. Suspirou, como um cachorrinho abandonado. Os seus olhos vermelhos fitaram por cima do ombro a porta do escritório, onde a sua mãe se encerrara desde o meio-dia. Pensou no seu pai, que estava no palácio, trabalhando. Em vez de estar ali, com as duas. Talvez fosse por isso que a sua mãe estivesse completamente em baixo. Era suposto passarem o dia juntos, os três em família e agora um dos membros não estava presente.

A porta do escritório abriu-se e de lá saiu uma mulher loira. O penteado da rainha era muito bem conhecido pelo seu povo e chegava a ser a sua imagem de marca. Mas, naquele dia, a grande massa capilar estava presa em algo que se assemelhava a um carrapito gigante.

A sua mãe passou a sala até à cozinha, sem dar conta da presença da filha, que a observava atentamente. Já na outra divisão, preparou uma bebida.

Chibiusa levantou-se e aproximou-se da mãe com cautela, pensando naquilo que Vénus lhe contara. Viu que a mãe preparara o seu chocolate quente com costumava fazer e que tirara um saco com gomas brancas do armário. Ao ver a filha, não escondeu a surpresa:

-Querida… - Não sabendo o que dizer e não querendo manter o silencio, Serenity olhou para a sua caneca. – Queres um pouco?

Chibusa assentiu, pegando na caneca quente da mãe. Esta pegou num molhe de gomas brancas.

-Marshmallows? – Perguntou, exibindo um sorriso cansado. O rosto belo tentava esconder mágoa e a falta de sono, com insucesso. A pequena fez um olhar inquisitório.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou, com a sua vozinha de criança.

-Uma coisa que a Ma… a navegante de Júpiter gosta muito. – Chibiusa sabia que a mãe ia tratar a navegante pelo seu nome próprio, facto que estranhou. Como é que a Rainha poderia ter tantas familiaridades com a navegante? Seriam amigas?

A pequena assentiu e deu um gole na bebida quente, observando a goma a afogar-se no mar castanho. Soube-lhe bem, o cacau bem forte e com um sabor doce excelente. Pelo menos para duas gulosas como elas as duas. Pensou por um bocadinho em silêncio, ansiando pelo momento certo para fazer o seu pedido à mãe. Serenity preparou outro chocolate quente e mergulhou dois marshmallows na sua caneca.

Serenity não disse nada durante muito tempo, perdida em pensamentos. Esquecera-se que a filha estava na mesma divisão que ela e que a observava atentamente.

Porém, paciência não era qualidade da senhorita Small Lady, que mordeu o lábio de tanto tempo esperar. Sem se aperceber, atirou logo o seu pedido à mãe, sem aviso prévio:

-Quero um mano. – Disse, o tom um pouco mandão.

Serenity não esperava que a filha falasse de repente e muito menos que dissesse _aquelas_ palavras. Sobressaltada, deixou cair a caneca, o chocolate quente espalhando-se pelo chão de mármore branco e os dois solitários marshmallows jazidos ali no meio.

-O quê?

-Queria um irmãozinho. Ou uma irmãzinha. Para brincar comigo. – Respondeu a pequena, com seu ar inocente.

Chibiusa estudou a cara da mãe, vendo as suas reacções. Serenity mostrara-se surpreendida com o pedido, mas havia algo mais. Raiva.

Porquê, ela não sabia. Nunca soube, pois naquele momento o seu pai entrara em casa, arrastando pelo braço uma pasta de veludo preta. Pousou a gabardina no cabide e a pasta no hão. Chibiusa ia ter com o pai dar-lhe um abraço, mas a mãe travara-a, os olhos azuis sem qualquer brilho. Quando Endymion viu a filha aproximou-se para a abraçar, até que reparou na esposa, atrás da menina. Chibiusa não se atreveu a olhar para a mãe e descobrir que mensagem misteriosa eles passavam um ao outro. Tudo o que sabia fora que a mãe a mandara rispidamente para cima e, poucos minutos depois, podiam ouvir-se vozes exaltadas vindas da sala.

Ela chorou no seu travesseiro, temendo ser a culpada da zanga dos pais. Mas ela não adivinhava que o casal já tinha problemas fazia muito tempo e ela era a última culpada naquele problema gigante, que se alastrara como uma bola de neve.

No dia seguinte, encontrou a mãe na cozinha a comer os malditos marshmallows, os olhos vermelhos e a pele completamente pálida. Murmurava para si própria, como se tivesse uma conversa imaginária com alguém. Do pai, não havia sinal. A sua gabardina e a mala tinham desaparecido.

Serenity olhou para a filha, e os seus olhos voltaram a ficar húmidos. Num segundo, abraçava a filha com todas as suas forças, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. E a pequena inocente fitou os marshmallows. Talvez tivesse sido aquilo que tivesse estragado tudo o que deveria correr bem. Mas, em qualquer dos casos, não devia ter prestado atenção ao que a navegante de Vénus dizia. Sabia lá ela o que era viver com os seus pais.


End file.
